dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kacie (The Incredible World of Riddles)
Kacie is one of the main protagonists of the 1991 Kuboian animated television series The Incredible World of Riddles, as well as one of the main protagonists of the overall franchise of the same name. The character was created and voiced by Ashley Maverick, who also provides the voice for Tennet. As well as being a central character in the television series, Kacie is the titular character and main protagonist of the 1994 video game The Incredible World of Riddles: Kacie's Adventure and the 2002 video game Kacie's World Quest. Kacie's character and personality traits have received mixed reception, with many being ambivalent towards her homosexuality and her romantic feelings towards the other female protagonist, Onita. Some have also noticed that Kacie has much more spin-off material and merchandising than the other three protagonists of the franchise. In 2011, Ashley Maverick stated that Kacie was her favourite of the four protagonists. Appearance Kacie is s young brown-haired girl. Like the rest of the characters on the show, she has round black circles as eyes. She wears her hair back in a ponytail via a large blue ribbon. She wears a blue shortsleeved dress (the top half of her dress is a lighter blue, whilst the bottom half is a darker blue) and dark blue shoes with white laces. Personality Kacie is typically a very happy-go-lucky and giggly person, and is friendly towards all living things. She is very committed towards doing what is best for her friends, and often has a very optimistic attitude, though she will sometimes lose confidence if she fails to achieve one of her goals immediately. Kacie is a very polite and sweet minded individual, and has strong respect for the mayor of Riddle World, Mr. Riddles, as well as for other older characters in the franchise. Since she believes strongly in doing what is best for everybody, Kacie will occasionally act impulsively, especially if things do not go the way she was hoping they would. She doesn't appear to have much of a sense of humour, and takes jokes and criticism very personally. Typically, if she is feeling angry or upset, Kacie will be more likely to act silly and perform foolish actions. However, if she thinks that something is her fault, she will go out of her way to fix it. Reception Homosexuality When The Incredible World of Riddles first premiered in 1991, many viewers noticed Kacie's lesbian crush on fellow protagonist, Onita. This was met with a lot of controversy, with some threatening to boycott the show (or even Vision Network as a whole) solely because of this. However, it also received praise, since homosexual characters are very rare in television series targeted towards young children. Favouritism It has been argued by several reviewers and fans of the franchise that Kacie appears to be the "favourite" of the four protagonists, mostly due to being the central and titular character in both spin-off video games. Some have criticised Kacie for "stealing" or "hogging" attention from Onita, Paddy and Tennet. Indeed, in September 2011, Ashley Maverick said in a 20th anniversary Q&A session that Kacie was her favourite character in the show. Category:Characters Category:Fan-made characters Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Heroes